bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Avernacus
''Never questioning his resolve, and always believing in the path he walks on, there is no doubt of hesitation within his eyes. ''- Omegaxis1 Ren Avernacus is a Shinigami in the Gotei 13. He is a 3rd Seat Officer in the 1st Division. As of recently, he became the adopted son of Kokishin Nengen, and therefore, a member of the Haruko Clan. Appearance Ren stands at a height of 5'8" with amber brown eyes. His facial features comprise of brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked which is arranged in a very basic manner. He has fairly regular build and a lithesome body, enabling him to perform feats due to flexibility. In contrast to his brown hair, he has olive-brown skin complexion. When he is in uniform, he wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but tends to wear a small scarf around his neck. When he isn't in his Shinigami outfit, he wears a black, sleeveless shirt that hug his body, with brown baggy pants, black gloves, and some dark brown boots. On his head, or sometimes neck, he has a pair of goggles that he likes having around. That's his basic outfit when he goes out, and whenever he goes to other places that have certain weather conditions, he tends to wear a large brownish cloak over his body, that go all the way down to his ankles,a dn has a large hood to cover his head. He always has it with him just in case. Personality Back when he was still alive and with his family, he was very caring and loving of them, especially to his younger sister, already treating her as if she were his actual sister. He even showed great convern whenever she was sick. After her death and the emotional detachment from his adoptive parents, Ren began to be rather cold and almost emotionless around others, and resented his parents along with the world for his illness taht was killing him and had taken his younger sister. However, he had began to return to his kinder and warmer self after meeting the girl he fell in love with. He also grew to be more accepting of things that had happened to him or will happen to him, allowing him to be free of any fear of death. After dying and going to Soul Society, the fragments of his life had shaped him into the person he is today. Ren became a very kind individual, never showing himself to be angered by other's comments or ever being rude to anyone he meets. He enjoys having any type of conversation with others, and likes talking about variosu subjects that he could try to think of, ranging from things he had read from books to training exercises for improvement in techniques. When one meets him, they would usually feel a friendly atmosphere around him that makes it easy to try and talk to him. Whenever he isn't talking to another person and is alone, he spends that time reading books about Soul Society and the human world, enjoying learning about new things, and takes opportunities to learn about anything he hadn't known before. He has a natural curiosity of things and has an excitement shown whenever he learns about something new. He especially likes learning about ancient things from the human world, liking how the human world tends to evolve more and more from learning of the past. He is also very loyal and protective of anyone whom he grows to care for and considers a friend, capable of showing a more serious side from his cheerful self, whenever it concerns them, sometimes making him seem almost emotionless. When he places his trust in a friend or anyone, he never secondguesses himself, and believes in them to the end, as doing so otherwise would feel like a betrayal. This makes him have a rather strong sense of justice to himself and others. He does not particularly enjoy battle, but knows that he must learn to fight if he wishes to protect those whom he cares for, which is why he became a Shinigami in the first place. In battle, he tends to be serious, but he would prefer to avoid fighting if possible, or would try to reason with his opponent if they can be reasoned with. However, if there is no choice but to fight, then Ren would not hesitate at all and would fight with all his might. If ever he gets in a fight where he would have to protect a friend in danger or something similar, Ren would go as far as to ignore any and all physical pain he feels and keep fighting, to the point where he would feel no pain at all, and try to shrug off any attacks that strike him. Whenever he sees young children, he is reminded somewhat of his younger sister, despite his purified memories and likes to be kind to them. As a parent, he would the kidn that you be very loving of them, and try to teach them how to be good people when they grow. He has no problem with being stuck with raising kids, as he would actually enjoy spending as much time with them as possible. However, he would try to keep them out of any danger as possible, so he wouldn't like it at all if any of them ever decided to want to fight or try to fight with another, as he believes it would only make them get into more fights, as he would feel from his own experience. If he were to have a girlfriend, he would hide no secret from them, and would always show them love and try to make them feel special and the only one for him. He would be very loyal to them, but due to his innocent-like nature, he could be sent to misunderstandings if seen with another, but would always try to show that he loves no one but the one he is with. He would never try to rush anything, and would allow them to go at their own pace. He could take lead when he feels that he should. History Human Life Not much is known of his genuine past as a human, except that he had been abandonned on the streets of China and his name was Ren Avernacus. For years he had to struggle to survive, stealing food and other things just to keep himself from starving. However, one day, as he wandered about the streets, he was found by a young family. They took him in and gave him a new home to live in from that day on. So Ren was now a part of a family with parents and a younger sister, whom he had grown close to almost instantly, and took care of her. For a time since being taken in, Ren had experienced the joys of being with family and felt happy for once. However, the joy was short lived, as unbeknownst to either Ren, or his family, Ren carried a deadly disease that threatened to take his life. The disease had passed on to his sister unfortunately, and being so frail to begin with, it didn't take long before her life had been snufed out, and Ren found out that he was going to die from the same disease eventually. That was when things in the family changed for the worse. Ren's family decided to move to Japan, and from then on, Ren's adoptive parents grew distant from him a great deal. They wouldn't usually come home until very late, and just leave him some money in the house for any groceries. Ren began to feel alone in the world again, as even his adoptive family was now just emotionally abandoned him. He grew resentful at them and the world for abadoning him, and taking his sister from him. However, that all changed when Ren met a girl in high school and fell in love with her. As he spent time with her, and grew close to being lovers, Ren began to feel the hatred leave him. He began to be more accepting of the things around him and was no longer afraid to die, or have any resentment for the things that had happened to him all the years gone by. He had never told his girlfriend about his disease, and when the time came that he knew that the disease would soon take him, he wrote a letter to her, telling everything to her, about his past, his family, and about how much he loved her. Soon afterwards, he succumed to his illness and died in peace. His parents regretted what they had done at the last moment, and gave his girlfriend the letter containign his last words. As a Soul After death, Ren became a a Plus Soul that roamed around, wandering if he would ever move on. Several times, he was attacked by Hollows and somehow managed to elude them, but he would sometimes spot the Hollows being slayed by Shinigamis. Eventually, Ren was found by a Shinigami and sent to Soul Society. After that, most of his memories were purified from him, though the fragments that remained shaped Ren to who he is in Soul Society, where he would tehn be a resident of the Rukongai. Being a resident of the Rukongai, Ren lived a normal life, befriending other residents and watching the Shinigami perform jobs and protecting others from Hollows. Ren began to have a desire to become one himself, especially when he discovered that he had spirit power of his own. From then on, he decided to enroll in the Shinigami Academy, the Shinōreijutsuin. Shinigami Life After training extensively there and graduating after several years, Ren finally become a full fledged Shinigami, and obtained a nameless katana with an Asauchi in it that would become his Zanpakuto. From wielding and spending time with it, the Asauchi became Yoake no Kishi, his true Zanpakuto. As a normal unseated officer, Ren was originally assigned in the 4th Division and learned the ways of Kaido and practiced some form of the skill, but could only perform minor techniques. However, he continued his training with his Zanpakuto and eventually transferred to the 1st Division. However, he didn't learn the name of his Zanpakuto until another two years of training and communicating with it, and when he did, he was surprised to learn that he possessed not one, but two Zanpakuto spirits, therefore making the initiation of his Shikai into a dual-type Zanpakuto. From the mastery of his Shikai, Ren advanced to becoming a Seated Officer of the 1st Division. Usually, Ren was stationed to go explore the human world and became fond of his travels and interested in the ways that humanity had advanced, some well beyond how the Shinigami or the Rukongai residents live around. He became so invested in exploring the human world that he soon became out of touch with Soul Society after a while, and soon returned after eventually recieving a distress call about an invasion, and when he returned, Ren found it in ruins. Deciding that he cannot go back to the human world with the way things are over in the Soul Society, Ren decides to focus on getting stronger and helping rebuild the Seireitei. Ren experiences many things and meets people like Kokishin Nengan, a man that Ren really connected with, due to Kokishin's nature of being a scientist, many of which that Ren and him could relate to, so that they could help improve the Seireitei. Powers & Abilities Adept Hakuda Combatant: Ren's primary skill that he prefers using before drawing his sword. Ren's style of fighting revolves around kicking, preferring to use that to have a longer reach than using his arms, and trained extensively to be able to use it effectively in combat. Using his flexibility along with it, he is capable of dodging and blocking various attacks before sending out strong kicks at areas on the opponent that are usually the weakest. He combines this skill with Zanjutsu as well. Adept Swordsman: As a Shinigami, Ren is taught the ways of Zanjutsu, and is quite skilled with a blade. He tends to combine his Hakuda skills with Zanjutsu whenever he is in a fight, tending to grab the opponents when clashing swords in timing to land strongs kicks. He can also increase the strength of his sword swings by kicking the back of the blade with his kicks. Along with that, he is also a capable dual wielder when using Shikai, able to use two blades with enough skill to hold off opponents, and can even change his fighting style when attaching his two swords into a dual-bladed weapon, to throw off an enemy's understanding of his fight pattern. *[http://25.media.tumblr.com/c785cde94c0f4a17ccd523035125049d/tumblr_moc7lnFmcf1qixx4jo1_500.gif Sōryūsen (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Flash)]: A highly advanced technique devised and taught by Rukia that utilizes speed, precision, and fast reaction time. Through gathered momentum, the practitioner rapidly spins his or her body in a corkscrew-like fashion while using their blade(s) to quickly lash out and rend the flesh of anyone within arms-length. It is strong enough to completely overpower one's guard, should the timing be accurate. One must be a dual wielder to maximize the effects of this technique. Ren had given the name for this technique during one of Rukia's Kidō Class. Kido Expert: Ren is quite well versed in the knowledge and understanding of the flow of spirit energy, allowing him to use Kido proficiently. He can cast Kido up to the 60's without incantations, though the latter parts of the spells require him to use incantations to maintain the flow of energy and effectively use them. His highest number currently is the 64th Kido spell. *[http://bleach-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_no_Konpeki_Raito Ten no Konpeki Raito (天の紺碧ライト, Azure Lights of the Blue Heavens):] A versatile and unique barrier created by Rukia during the Seraphim invasion. It can be taught by Rukia herself or a NPC, provided that the user is at the rank of AV-3 and possesses a 13 in both their REI and SEI stats. It is a two part incantation, with the first part serving as the structure and foundation for the the many incantations that can make up the second part. Its function differs, entirely depending on the second part of the incantation and the user's reiryoku storage and control. Ren was taught it and several of its forms by Keiko Fukui. Kaido Adept: Having been in the 4th Division at one point, Ren had also trained a little in the ways of healing others using Kido, aside from battle, and can heal some amount of injury, but does not have the skill nor knowledge to heal anything critical. After being adopted into the Haruko clan and having Azumi as an aunt, Ren expanded his knowledge of Kaido and became able to heal greater injuries, as his treatment had saved Ayako from death by healing her enough to allow more skilled members to perform an operation on her. Shunpo Expert: He trains well on being fast, and is able to use Shunpo to keep up with some opponents, and dodge attacks, reacting well to be abel to dodge at the last second as well. This allows him to avoid damage and remain in stance for a counterattack. Zanpakutō Yoake no Kishi. In its sealed form, it resembles a katana tachi with a golden yellow hilt, that has a pair of purple tassels held on a small ring at the bottom of the hilt. The tsuba is a circular shape with a unique wing shaped pattern on it. The wing pattern are seven blade-like wings on each side forming down. In a certain angle, it looks like it forms a mask as you can almost see the eyes from it even. The wing motif is seemingly similar to Ren's inner desire to go out and explore the world for all the possibilities that exist. They appear more times as Ren trains his Zanpakuto to greater heights. Zanpakutō Spirit Since his Zanpakuto becomes a pair of dual swords, his spirits are also not one, but two. The two spirits consist of one boy and one girl, both of them being around his age. The boy has slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes. His face almost looks girlish in a sense, since it offers no masculinity. He wears black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. Usually, he is quiet and tends to let the girl do the talking, and can usually give Ren the message with simple gestures and looks. However. in times of great importance, he is capable of talking to help aid Ren adn guide him necessarily. On those times, it would involve when Ren is conflicted in his desire to fight, or when he is lost on what he should do. He is the representation of Ren's desire to fight any enemy that threatens those he loves. The girl has long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She wears a mostly white uniform that extends past her knees from the side and back, with a red skirt shown on the front. She wears two unattached sleeves on her arms that go to her wrists, and has two red straps on the top. She wears white shoes with long socks that go beyond her knees. She is very cheerful, and always encourages Ren to keep going for what he believes in, doing most of the talking for her counterpart. She also has a teasing personality, enjoying throwing jabs at Ren that would embarass him from time to time. She is the representation of Ren's desire to protect all he loves. Inner World Ren's Inner World is a large castle that floats in the sky with glowing rainbow-colored majestic wings that radiate a gentle light in the sky. The day in the world actually changes from night and day, and sometimes both, bearing the sun and moon in the sky. Ren's Zanpakuto Spirits reside in the top of the castle in the throne room and usually train with him from there. The wings on the castle are said to depict Ren's emotions, as when he's calm and certain of himself, the castle remains high in the sky, and the wings looking as beautiful and majestic as ever. However, if he ever feels conflicted and uncertain, then the wings begin to darken and the castle feels like its descending a little. Giving into despair would cause the wings to vanish and the castle to crash onto the ground. Shikai Yoake no Kishi (夜明けの騎士, Knights of Dawn): When released, Ren grasps the sword with both hands in a stance resembling kendo, and then, as the blade begins to change forms, Ren raises the blade and as he swings, he separates the one sword into two swords, taking on a new stance, meant for dual wielders. The new swords are now two identical curved swords with a spike on two ends of the back of the blade, and a black hilt that form and attach to the blade in a curve-like manner. The ends of the blade are capable of attaching to one another, making it a dual-bladed weapon, allowing Ren to change fighting patterns and catch enemies off guard. Release command: '''Shining Sun, Become a Shield to Defend us from all Misfortune, Shadowed Moon, Purge all Evil with your Mighty Sword. White Knight Shield Black Knight Blade Dawn's Recurrence Bankai '''Ten Tasogare Tenshi (天黄昏天使, Heavenly Twilight Angels): Yet Achieved To initiate it, Ren holds both swords in his hands, spins it, and then attaches them together in its dual-bladed form. After releasing a large amount of reiatsu, Ren reveals the form his Bankai takes. The sword held on the right now is a pitch black one-handed longsword. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that is longer on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of the obsidian blade so as to better aid Ren in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross is embroided on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. The black sword is the true form of Ren's male Zanpakuto spirit, representing the desire to defeat any enemy that threatens his loved ones. The sword held on the left also undergoes a transformation and becomes a white one-handed longsword. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a hilt that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of golden wings similar to the wing pattern on his tsuba and his Bankai outfit's mantle, as well as the accessory. The end of the hilt has another similar wing pattern on it as well. The white sword is the true form of Ren's female Zanpakuto spirit, featuring his desire to protect those he loves. Ren's outfit also changes from its usual form. He now wears full body suit with a black leather vest with straps that go down, with full sleeves, along with black pants. On his arms and legs, he wears a white cloth-like armor that has red straps on them. Alogn with that, he also sports a mantle over himself with a unique wing-shaped pattern that resembles the one of his sword's tsuba and the handle of his white sword. The mantle is held by an accessory that also bears a similar pattern. The outfit is a sort of a combination of the ones that both his Zanpakuto spirits wear. Along with that, the mantle can actually be transform from the reishi that hold it together and reform into the same wings that are depicted on his tsuba, and his Bankai outfit. There are seven wings on each side, that flow outward and can almost wrap themselves around Ren. With those wings around Ren, Ren is enabled the ability to fly around at will, aside from his usual standing on the air using the reishi that are around the area. The wings that form around him are a representation of not just his Zanpakuto spirits, but rather the very inner world that they come from, as the wings are similar to the ones that are aound the floating castle with the wings, and seemingly radiate the light in response to Ren's emotions. White Moon Shield Converging Twilight Statistics Trivia *Ren's appearance is based off of Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *His theme is A Song of Storm and Fire. *His Zanpakuto spirits are based off of Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online. **The Bankai's black sword is the Elucidator that Kirito uses. *The attack Converging Twilight appears like the Excalibur scene in Fate/Zero. *The Inner World of his Zanpakuto is based off of the Country of Celes from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *In the Hybrid Theory RP, he was the Shinigami hybrid of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. **His Zanpakuto was also different as it was a Zanpakuto that was able to use multiple elements in battle, and one special technique that united all the elements. *Similar to Rukia, Ren is painfully oblivious to romance. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei